The Rise of Five/Transcript
This is a complete Transcript of The Rise of Five Transcript (At Davenport Tower, in Centium City) Bree: What is with all the secrecy, Mr. Davenport? Where are we? Donald: You are on the 110th floor of Davenport Tower, the most technologically advanced skyscraper in the world. (Puts keycard in and door opens) And this is your new home. Chase: Woah! Check out that view! (Walks over to window) Bree: Seriously this place is amazing. Donald: Not bad, huh? This penthouse is where I spent my years as a bachelor. Boy, if these walls could talk. Actually they can talk (Runs over to tablet) Walls off! Walls off! You know what? Let's go out onto the terrace. I wanna show you something. (Walks out onto terrace) (Chase and Bree follow Donald onto terrace and see Elite Force emblem) Donald: This holographic emblem represents your new team, or as I like to call it, an elite force. Chase: Cool. When do we get to meet the others? Donald: Right now. (Swipes emblem and reveal three people) I used a 3-D hologram wall. Kaz, Skylar and Oliver have been standing there the entire time. Oliver: Five hours to be exact. Skylar: Let's not forget the two hours we spent rehearsing how to stand. Donald: Obviously we need three hours, because you're still not doing it right. Chase: It's great to see you guys! (To Donald) What are they doing here? Skylar: Mighty Med hospital was destroyed. Bree: What? Kaz: This's all that's left of it (Shows picture of destroyed hospital to Bree) Bree: Who would do something like that? Kaz: We don't know. We lost a lot of super heroes that we cared about and we won't rest until we find out who's responsible. Donald: They wanted to use my technology to track the criminals, but I had a better idea: to create an all-powerful team combining and superheroes. Bree: Well, where are the superheroes? Oliver: You're looking at them. Kaz: Oh, yeah. Oliver and I have superpowers now. Chase: What? You fall into a vat of radioactive waste? Wait, no, don't tell me... bitten by a supernatural spider. Oliver: Don't be ridiculous. While we were trying to stop my mother, also known as the evil villain, Mr Terror, from becoming the most powerful being on the planet, we made indirect contact with the Arcturion Space Rock which gave us a variety of superhuman abilities. Chase: Oh, a magic space rock. And was that delivered by a bunch of little green men? Skylar: You do realize I'm from another planet, right? Chase: I do now. Bree: (Stepping forward) You're gonna have to excuse Chase if he can't explain it with science, it doesn't exist. Uh, kinda like his social life or his sense of humor or his ability to have fun. Chase: Come on, Bree. Do you really expect me to believe these two have... (Pointing at Kaz and Oliver) (Kaz uses his Pyrokinesis to make fire in his hand and fire it at the fireplace inside) Chase: But that– (Points at fireplace) But the human body can't– I'm watching you FireBoy (Points at Kaz) Bree: (To Oliver) So, uh, can you shoot fire too? Oliver: No. Kaz has fire and heat powers, and I have water and ice. But, we can both do this... (Oliver runs over to the terrace edge and jumps off) Bree: (Runs to the terrace edge with everyone excluding Kaz) Oliver, no! Chase: Well, it was a good team while it lasted. (Pats Donald on the back) (Oliver flies up screaming) Chase: What the? (Moves next to Kaz) Bree: Wow, he's pretty good. Skylar: Wait for it. (Oliver flies down and crashes into Chase, knocking them both onto the floor) Oliver: Sorry, still working on the landings. (Intro plays) . . . (Everyone walks inside) Chase: So, how did you three manage to escape before Mighty Med was destroyed? Oliver: We were off capturing my mom. I mean, yeah she's an evil lunatic who will spend the rest of her life in prison, but if it weren't for her, we would of been killed. So, silver lining! Bree: (From the kitchen) You're an odd little man. Oliver: Not the first time I've heard that. Donald: (Walks down the stairs) Okay, sleeping quarters are all set. Guys on the right, girls on the left, and the guy who made it all possible will be in the giant room at the end of the hall. Stay out of my pool. Bree: (Walks over to Skylar) I'm just glad I finally get to share my room with a girl. Skylar: Me too. Oh, but don't forget I'm from another planet, so sometimes I spit acid in my sleep. Bree: Mm, yeah. Well that is an upgrade compared to what comes out of my brothers. Kaz: Hey, Mr Davenport, we gotta start searching for those guys who destroyed our friends. Where's all that technology you promised us? Donald: I'm so glad you asked. Hyper-Lift open! (HyperLift opens up from inside the wall and Donald runs towards it) It's a voice activated secret passage! Kaz: That is so awesome and it seems like such a fire hazard! Donald: I used my Hydroloop technology to create an elevator that will take you from the penthouse to below the Earth's surface instantly. Step inside and let me show you. (Everyone moves to step inside but Donald stops them) Donald: Oh, oh wait... me first. (runs inside). (Everyone else steps inside the elevator) Oliver: Oh, FYI, I tend to get sick on any ride that has a big– (HyperLift shoots down) –DROP! (HyperLift stops and opens up at Mission Command) Donald: Welcome to Mission Command. Bree: And just like that we're back in the basement. Donald: This is your teams central Nervous system. This is where you'll train, plan missions, learn how things work before you touch them. (Hits Kaz's hand away from console. Phone rings and pulls it out) Excuse me, I have a very important DavenCall to take. (Walks towards HyperLift) Bree: You can't you just take it down here? Donald: Well, I could, but then I wouldn't get to ride the Hyper-Lift again. (Runs towards Hyper-Lift) (screams as HyperLift transports him back upstairs) Skylar: Okay, I'm just gonna say it, I'm very uncomfortable with that guy heading up this operation. Kaz: All right, let's head out and start searching for the low lives who destroyed Mighty Med. Oliver: But we don't even know where to look. Kaz: Oh, we have to look somewhere. We'll go city by city starting here. You guys take Uptown, (Points to Bree and Chase) we'll take Downtown. (Points to himself, Skylar and Oliver) Chase: Woah, woah, woah... we don't just go randomly looking for people. We have to devise a plan first. Kaz: I just did. Uptown, Downtown... and I don't really know any other parts of town so... plan commenced! . . . Donald: (Holding picture of himself surrounded by money) Now it feels like home. (Moves to hang up picture but hears noise outside and stops. Puts picture down and walks towards window) . . . (Back down in Mission Command with Chase, Oliver and Kaz) Chase: Okay, the CyberDesk is compiling a database of all the superheroes at the hospital someone might have had a grudge against. (Walks over to Bree) In the meantime, I still need to know more about you guys. Kaz: Well I'm 5' 10", I'm a hearty mix of Irish and German' and I've been known to lie about my height. Chase: I meant, what other magical powers do you have? Oliver: Oh, uh, I have super strength. Bree: You? Oliver: Yes, me. Why does everyone act so surprised when I say that? Skylar: Because we can see your rib cage through your shirt. (Oliver covers his rib cage with his arms and looks away) Donald: (over intercom) Guys get up here. There's something strange going on. (Oliver, Skylar, Kaz, Bree and Chase get into the HyperLift and head upstairs) Skylar: (points at Donald's painting) Woah, that is strange. Donald: Not that! Outside! Something flew by the window. Bree: (walking towards Donald's painting) Well, I know something that's gonna fly out the window. Donald: No, I'm serious. There is something out there! (Bree turns towards the window and the clip cuts to Chase looking out the window) Chase: Get down! (The glass smashes into millions of pieces and everyone ducks for cover as the glass smashes) Donald: (steps out of HyperLift) Is everybody okay? Skylar: Yeah. Look, there's something on the floor. Donald: Yeah, about 36 thousand dollars worth of glass. Oliver: No... its some sort of gift box. (picks up box and begins to open it) Kaz: Stop. Dude, (runs toward Oliver and takes box) what are you doing? You gotta open the card first. Chase: (snatches box out of Kaz's hand) No! Don't open anything. It could be rigged to blow this place apart. I'll use my bionic eye to scan it. (uses bionic eye and scans the box) It's a flash drive. I can download its contents onto my internal hard drive and play it back for everyone in Mission Command. Bree: Who would blast our penthouse just too toss a flash drive in the window. Kaz: That's why you gotta open the card first. . . . (Everybody's down in Mission Command. Chase scans flash drive onto CyberDesk while everyone watches) Donald: It's a video message. (Chase swipes video message up onto the screen across the room. Two masked figures appear on the screen) Person 1: Destroying your little hospital was just the beginning. We're on the hunt for every superhero that remains, and soon they will all be extinct. Person 2: And once you've watched us eliminate them, we're coming for you, Oliver, Kaz and Skylar, and anyone else dumb enough to protect you. (Video message cuts out) Oliver: Who was that? And don't say check the card first. Donald: Whoever it was, it's obvious they've been watching us. I'm gonna go activate the penthouse security perimeter and get those windows replaced. (leaves the room) Kaz: See! This is exactly why I wanted to go out and find them first! Chase: As soon as we finalize a plan– Kaz: Okay, forget your plan! If we don't stop them, they're gonna take out every last superhero including us! Chase: Well they're gonna take us out a lot faster if we go into this thing unprepared! Look, I wanna find them too. But, we have to be smart about this. We have no idea what we're up against. Bree: He's right Kaz. We have to be careful. Kaz: Skylar. Back me up on this. Skylar: We'll get them, its just gonna take some time. Kaz: (turns to Oliver) Oliver? (Oliver shakes his head slightly and doesn't answer) Kaz: Oh come on. Not you too, dude we have to do this. For Mighty Med! Oliver: I know. I just... I think we should play it safe. Kaz: Safe? None of us are safe with those two on the loose! You know, I never though being part of an Elite Force would mean sitting around doing nothing! (Kaz marches out of the room) . . . (Bree's upstairs drinking something and Donald enters) Donald: Hey, what are you still doing up? Bree: I don't know. I guess I'm not really used to sleeping in a new place. Plus, Skylar snores. Donald: Your capsule's soundproof. Bree:' I know.' Oliver: (runs in out of breath) Mr Davenport, I can't find Kaz. I thought he was in his bed snoring, but it turned out to be Skylar down the hall. Bree: You know, I bet he went off to find those guys on his own. I'll use my super speed to bring him back. Donald: Oliver, go wake Chase and Skylar. (turns toward Bree) If you're not back with Kaz in two minutes, I'm gonna have them track you on your GPS locator. Bree: Please, two minutes. With my upgraded speed, I can search the entire city in less than thirty seconds. Donald: Oh, I'm so fast. Well then go! Bree: Okay. (super speeds out of the penthouse) . . . Kaz: (enters a dark alleyway'') Okay, if I can find the costume shop that sold those guys their masks, maybe I can track them down. (checks phone) 86 costume shops in one city! What are you people trying to hide?'' (The two masked figures from before appear in front of Kaz, making him jump) Kaz: I mean ah-ha, I found you. (The two figures pull off their masks, revealing their faces) Kaz: Wait, I know you guys. You're Roman and Riker. Your dad is the superhero, Rodissius. Roman: Was a superhero. Until you got your hands on him at Mighty Med. Kaz: What are you talking about? We saved his life. Riker: You took away his powers! Kaz: We had no choice. Sacrificing his powers was the only way to keep him alive. Roman: You took away the only thing that made him special and forced him to live his life as a mortal! That's a punishment far worse than death. Kaz: That's a warped way of looking at that, but all right. Roman: Our father may not have the power to take revenge, (looks over at Riker) but we do. Bree: (to Kaz) There you are! (stops suddenly after spotting Roman and Riker) Bree: Hello! (flirtatiously) Kaz: These are the guys who destroyed Mighty Med. Bree: Oh, come on! Why are the bad ones always so cute? Kaz: Okay, you know what? Bree, you can go. I got this. (Roman and Riker transform into a giant black cloud and loom over Bree and Kaz) You know, on second thought, Bree would you mind sticking around? Bree: Now do you see why it's a bad idea to run off without a plan? Kaz: In hindsight, probably not my best decision. (Chase, Oliver and Skylar run into the alley and stand beside Bree and Kaz) Chase: What is that? Kaz: Meet the guys who destroyed Mighty Med. They're shape-shifters. Chase: Oh, okay. What the heck are shape-shifters?! Skylar: They can morph into anything. A person, a thing, a deadly black cloud. Get down! (The cloud shoots over the Elite Force, but they all duck to the ground, dodging it. They all stand up and Kaz runs forward and attacks it with his Pyrokinesis before stepping back again) Kaz: Chase would be a great time for one of your plans. Chase: Oh, now you want a plan? If you had followed my plan in the first place we wouldn't even be in this mess! Kaz: I didn't ask you guys to show up. Chase: I didn't want to show up! Skylar: I was sleeping! Bree and Oliver: We know! (Kaz, Oliver, Skylar and Chase break out into an argument) Bree: Hey! (everyone stops arguing and turns to face her) Where'd they go? (Everyone breaks off and starts looking around the alleyway) Skylar: I can still hear them. Chase: (slowly looks upwards) Uh... guys? (points upwards) (The cloud shoots down on the Elite Force, knocking them all across the alley. They all pass out) (They all slowly wake up and groan as they try and get up) Chase: Is everybody okay? Kaz: I think so. Did we win? Bree: Wait, where's Skylar? Oliver: Skylar! Chase: They took her. . . . (Back in Mission Command) Donald: I can't believe you let them take Skylar! All because you couldn't work together as a team! Chase: It's not my fault! (points to Kaz) He's the one who took off on his own! Donald: It doesn't matter! You're a leader it's your responsibility to look out for them! Kaz: No, no, Chase is right. I let my emotions get the best of me. From now on we work together instead of against each other. (puts fist out and after a moment Chase fist bumps him back) Donald: Good. Now how do we find Skylar? Chase: Without a way to track her, it's almost impossible. They could of taken her anywhere. (Everyone moves to stand around CyberDesk) Oliver: Normally when I'm looking for her, I just follow her sweet flowery scent. (Everyone gives him a strange look) That's probably not gonna work today. Bree: Whatever we do, we have to move fast. Without her powers, she doesn't stand a chance against those guys. Oliver: Let's check the video again. Maybe we missed something. (runs over to the screen) Chase: (walks over to Oliver) Don't bother. I scoured every frame of that video. There's nothing there that can help us. Oliver: (points to the screen) Not even this faded number on the sign behind them? Chase: Oh, come on! What do you have some mystical superpower that allows you to see that? Oliver: Yeah, it's called eye-sight. Bree: Hey, wait. There's more to it, but it's covered with dirt. Chase: If I do a spectral isolation scan, I can contrast the elements to see whats under there. (Uses his bionic eye to scan the image) It's the subway station at 128th street. Donald: There is no subway station at 128th street. I mean there was one 40 years ago when I was ... 10 years from being born. But the city abandoned it after a really bad flood. Kaz: Wait, shape-shifters naturally dwell in dark cavernous spaces. That must be where they're keeping Skylar. Chase: Let's go. (Oliver, Bree, Chase and Kaz begin to walk out of the room) Donald: I'll send the directions to your chip. You can still get there through an old underground tunnel. I used to play there 40 years ago when I was... You know what I'll send you the directions. . . . (Roman and Riker walk through old subway station. Skylar is locked in a cell) Riker: Well, well, well. Skylar Storm! Looks like you lost this battle. Skylar: You won't get away with this. My team will find me. Roman: I'm sure they will. But it will be too late for you. By the time they get here we'll be onto our next superhero. And the next, and the next until all of you are destroyed. Riker: (walks toward Roman) Yeah, if we can actually find them. Roman: (grabs Riker) Hey, we'll find them (shoves Riker away). Because she's gonna tell us exactly where they are. (walks towards Skylar) Oliver: Get away from her! (The rest of the Elite Force enters) Roman: Hey, look who it is! Riker: You just made the biggest mistake of your lives. Roman: Let's do this. (The two of them walk further into the station) Chase: Oliver, use your strength to free Skylar. (Oliver runs over and uses his super strength to rip the door off Skylar's cell and throw it behind him. Skylar steps out of her cell and looks at Oliver in shock) Oliver: Stop looking so surprised! (Roman and Riker morph back into the black cloud like they did before as Oliver and Skylar run back over to the others) Kaz: Oh great, they're doing their dust bunny thing again. (Roman and Riker surround the Elite Force and drag them into the middle of the station, encasing them in their black cloud) Chase: They're creating a Ring of Cirtrifical Force around us! Bree: Guys, if we don't do something fast, the force will crush us! Oliver: (leans on Skylar's shoulder) Not gonna lie, kind of okay with it! Chase: Wait! If shape-shifters change their form by manipulating their molecular structures– Kaz: Then there has to be a way to freeze the molecules and stop the swarm! That's it! Oliver has ice powers! Oliver, use your CyroBlast! Oliver: Right! (Oliver uses his CyroBlast and starts to freeze the swarm) Bree: Keep going! (Oliver manages to freeze the swarm and it drops to their feet, freeing them. They all jump out of the now frozen ring) Oliver: It worked! It's frozen solid! Bree: We actually did it, good job guys! Kaz: Dude, that was a great idea to mess with their molecular structures. Chase: Hey, it was your idea to freeze the molecules. Kaz: Yeah, but I mean you're the one– Bree: Okay, okay, we get it. We're a team, okay! Wait, guys come on, get together. Our first victory selfie. (Bree pulls out her phone and they all pose for a selfie. Behind them, Roman and Riker break out of the ring of ice and drift out of the alleyway) . . . (Back at the penthouse, everyone is sat in the living room with Donald) Donald: They got away?! Chase: Yes, but this time it was because we were too good of a team. Bree: Oh, on the bright side, we have a very cute selfie (pulls out phone) that captured the exact moment they escaped. (shows Donald the selfie) Oliver: Oh, that is a good one. You can't even see my ribs. Kaz: (walking in from the kitchen) We've gotta warn the rest of the superheroes and let them know they're being hunted. Skylar: The good news is Roman and Riker don't even know where they are so we should be able to alert them first. Chase: Good, but it's still gonna take some time. We got a lot of work ahead of us. Lets get some sleep. (Everyone begins to walk upstairs) Donald: Lights out. (The lights in the penthouse go out and everyone walks upstairs.) (Pans over to the terrace where Roman and Riker are stood watching) Riker: Now can we take them out? Roman: Not yet. Let them warn the other superheroes that we're coming. They'll lead us right too them. Those fools don't even realize it, but they just sealed their friends fates. (Thunder cracks and closing credits roll) Category:2016 Category:Completed Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Special Episodes